Heridas de Guerra
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: "...el Ron que había conocido antes de la Batalla, no iba a volver." Viñeta Ron W & Hermione G


**Como ya saben: Nada de esto es mío, los personas son propiedad de J.K., etc, etc, etc...**

Espero que les guste

_Pau Ruby Malfoy_

* * *

**Heridas de Guerra:**

Ron siempre había sido así, malhumorado, inconstante, torpe, testarudo e insensible.

Siempre había encontrado la manera de hacerla enloquecer, contradiciéndola o con un simple comentario que demostraba lo inmaduro que podía llegar a ser.

Pero a la vez, era capaz de hacerla sonreír hasta en los peores momentos, el único que podía hacerla olvidar todas sus penas con tan sólo una sonrisa.

Siempre había tenido una especie de lucha en su interior, una parte de ella le decía que era el ser más insensible y orgulloso de todo el mundo, pero, otra parte, le decía que era valiente, leal y protector como nadie que ella conociera.

Esas dos partes siempre habían estado ahí, desde el primer año, desde el primer encuentro, desde ese momento Ron había entrado en su mente y había destrozado y desorganizado todo lo que ella creía, todo lo que ella era, la había hecho hacer cosas que jamás había pensado en ser capaz, que nunca había imaginado hacer, eso... tenía en partes iguales, su lado positivo y negativo.

Ahora... ese Ron que la hacía reír y enojar con la misma facilidad, que podía ser la mejor y la peor persona del mundo con tan solo una mirada, estaba en silencio y no sólo en ese momento, sino todo el tiempo.

No hablaba, aunque ella lo criticara, no se limitaba siquiera a mirarla. Estaba en constante silencio y con la mirada fija en un punto lejano que ella no podía reconocer.

Eso hacía que todos se preocuparan por él, pero, no encontraban la forma de acercársele.

Molly había querido hablarle, pero... ¿De qué? ¿Cómo reconfortarlo cuando ella aún no había podido superar lo sucedido en la Batalla?

Harry... nadie en su sano juicio hubiera dejado siquiera que Harry se acercara a Ron, ya se sentía demasiado culpable como para además agregarle la culpa por el estado de su amigo.

Solo quedaba ella, era la única que iba a poder hablar con él, la única que iba a poder sacarlo de ese estado, ella lo sabía, era su deber, al menos, intentar ayudarlo, como pudiera, después de todo, él siempre la había ayudado, era hora de devolverle el favor.

Se acerco con todos esos pensamientos girando en su cabeza, pensaba en el Ron que había conocido y... – pese a todo. - amado y el Ron de ahora, pensaba en que podía decirle para hacerlo reaccionar, en como decirle todo lo que deseaba, en la forma en que él reaccionaría ante su intento de sacarlo de ese pozo sin fondo en el que el pelirrojo parecía estar cayendo.

Golpeó la puerta de su habitación en La Madriguera, nadie contestó.

- ¿Ron? - preguntó en tono bajo. - ¿Ron estas ahí? ¿Puedo pasar? - el hecho de que nadie le respondiera la puso aún más nerviosa (si eso era posible) el corazón le latía arrítmicamente y la respiración se le cortaba, sabía que el chico estaba ahí, no había salido en todo el día, _tenía _que estar ahí.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, intentado prepararse para cualquier cosa. Cuando entró encontró a un pelirrojo acostado en la cama mirando el techo, parecía estar en una especie de trance.

- Ron. - dijo un poco más fuerte. El chico parpadeó, reaccionó. - Ron ¿Podemos hablar?

El chico asintió como respuesta, últimamente eso era lo que hacía, asentir o negar con la cabeza.

Hermione se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama, mientras Ron se sentó, también, sabía que ella iba a ser la que hablara, que él se iba a limitar a escucharla, como hacia últimamente, pero, debía intentarlo.

- Quiero hablarte sobre... sobre todo lo que ha pasado, lo siento, no quiero hablar, quiero que tu hables conmigo, quiero que me digas que es lo que te molesta, que te desahogues, - el chico seguía sentado, parecía estar escuchándola, pero, no emitía ningún sonido. - Necesito que hables, que llores, que me grites si quieres, pero... por favor. - los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas. - Por favor Ron... háblame. - no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Parecieron haber pasado años, hasta que:

- No llores. - dijo en voz de ultratumba. Era bastante entendible ya que hacía días que no hablaba. - No llores Hermione.

Ella intentó calmarse, pero, no pudo, no se había dado cuenta de toda la angustia que habitaba en su interior hasta que perdió el control, ahora le tocaba a ella desahogarse, sabía que estaba siendo completamente egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo, toda esa pena se mezclaba con la felicidad, la felicidad de volver a escuchar a Ron hablar, escucharlo decir su nombre.

Ron se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- Lo siento. - fue lo primero que pudo decir la chica cuando logró deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta. – Lo siento, yo debía estar haciéndote sentir mejor, - dijo soltando un hipado. - no se suponía que me pusiera a llorar de esta forma. - agregó disculpándose.

- Todos tenemos derecho a estar tristes. – contestó él un poco más relajado que antes. - A todos nos han pasado cosas. Yo soy el que debe pedir disculpas no tu. - expuso.

- No es cierto. – replico.

- Si, es cierto Hermione. He dejado que todos se preocupen por mi, sin darme cuenta que todos los demás están pasando por lo mismo, de que no soy el único que esta sufriendo.

- Fred era tu hermano Ron, es comprensible. – expuso la chica. – Tienes todo el derecho del mundo de estar mal.

- Eso no es una excusa. Fred era mi hermano, pero… él tenía otros hermanos y… padres. – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, en ese momento Hermione supo que se estaba culpando a sí mismo por haber hecho sentir mal a Molly. - Me he comportado como un egoísta sin interesarme por nadie más que yo mismo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Es cierto, tu me estás tratando de hacer mejor cuando me doy cuenta que ni tu misma puedes superar algunas cosas, estas aquí tratando de levantarme el ánimo y yo ni siquiera he tratado de hablar contigo en estos días. Ni siquiera te he preguntado por tus padres. – comentó con voz baja.

- Están bien. - respondió la chica de forma instantánea, lo importante en ese momento, no eran realmente sus padres y su estado, sino que Ron hablara, que continuara hablando, que no dejara de hablar, que no volviera a ese estado de silencio y aislamiento. - Los encontraron y los del Ministerio están tratando de deshacerles el hechizo. - agregó. - Dicen que fue muy fuerte, pero... que van a poder revertirlo y que van a volver a ser los mismos de antes.

Ron sonrió.

- Siempre tan inteligente. - respondió el chico. – Has hecho un hechizo tan poderoso que hasta a los del Ministerio se les esta poniendo difícil.

Ella se ruborizo un poco ante el comentario del pelirrojo.

Él volvió a abrazarla y se quedaron así durante mucho tiempo, tratando de reconfortarse mutuamente, tratando de hacer que el otro olvide el dolor, pero... deseando desesperadamente que el propio se evaporara en ese mismo momento.

- Gracias. - dijo por fin Ron y sonrió de esa manera tan auténtica que hizo que ella misma sonriera.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que... el Ron que había conocido antes de la Batalla, no iba a volver, que era inútil intentar que regresara, que ya no era el mismo chico orgulloso y testarudo pero a la vez comprensivo y protector, el chico con el que peleaba en el colegio, se dio cuenta que había cambiado.

¡Demonios! Todos habían cambiado, ya ninguno era como antes, ya todo era diferente, incluso Ron, pero… ella sabía que, aunque él hubiera cambiado, aunque nunca más volviera a ser ese chico molesto que la hacía enojar, no iba a dejar de amarlo, porque siempre iba a ser Ron… su Ron.

Lo abrazó aún más fuerte que antes, sabiendo que nunca iba a dejar que volviera a sentirse mal, que siempre haría lo que sea para verlo sonreír, lo abrazó sabiendo que nunca iba a querer que esos brazos la soltaran.


End file.
